Fearless
by bananabellxoxo
Summary: Nerdy Bella and athletic Edward used to be best friends, but what happens when Edwards gets caught up in the popularity? Seven years later, he sees his ex-best friend... in a whole new body! All Human. E/B A/J Em/R Jake/OC Slight OOC
1. A Blast to the Past

**BPOV**

I combed out my short mahogany hair. I never liked the hassle of bothering with long hair and I never had the patience to grow it so my hair just reached the below my ears. It was the first day of fifth grade and I was feeling happy. My mom came inside and smiled. She took her camera and snapped pictures of me. For the first four years of my education, my mother Renee had always been trying to dress me up in girly dresses with pretty bows and frilly lace. I pulled on an orange top with brown pants. My mom dropped me to school and it wasn't long before I heard an ear piercing squeal.

"OMG BELLA!!!!!!" My best friend Alice Cullen came up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Alice!" I smiled. She chatted away happily until we gathered up the rest of our group which consisted of m other best friend Rosalie Hale, her twin brother Jasper Hale and the big guy/bear thing that was my best guy friend Emmet McCarthy. We were all pretty close and had been like that for over four years. Alice shoved us over to a small corner in the corridor and smiled.

"I have an announcement to make!" she cleared her throat. "You all remember my brother Edward?" How could we not? Alice's brother- well step brother Edward had been living with his father and step-mother in Alaska for most of his life while Alice had chosen to stay here with her mother Esme and her step-father Carlisle. None of us had ever met him though Alice had described him a lot. "Well, he's at our school now!" We all shared our chorus of wows and Alice promised that we would meet him at lunch. We compared schedules and then headed off to class.

At lunch, I made my way over to Emmet and sat next to him as usual. I unwrapped my tuna sandwich and took a bite. I had almost finished when Alice scurried over with a boy with bronze hair. He had deep emerald colored eyes and a small smile on his face. He looked mostly normal except his features seemed all to be growing at a different rate. His ears were big while his nose was small and his eyes were at the right size.

"Everyone-this is Edward Cullen, my step brother!" Alice said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hi, everyone!" he said.

"That's Bella, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper…" she said, matching names with faces. Edward took a seat across the table and bit into an apple. We made small talk for a while and broke into our conversations. Jasper and Alice were talking and so were Emmet and Rosalie so Edward turned to me.

"So- Bella is it?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, Pop, classical mostly…"

"You listen to classical?" he said, eyes in shock

"Yes… got a problem with that?" I laughed at his reaction.

"Not really, but most people think that classical 'sucks eggs' as my cousins put it" I faked mock horror and then smiled.

"Well, I think it rocks so they'll just have to deal with it" I smiled. I went back to finishing my apple juice but continued to talk with Edward. We found out we had a lot in common. We both liked tuna and spaghetti (but not together!), the color navy blue, classical music, we both liked to read and listen to music, I was picking up the flute and he played the piano and we both had divorced parents but his father Carlisle had married Alice's mother Esme. By the end of our discussion, we had become good friends and it seemed the group had welcomed Edward too. I compared schedules with Edward and was sad that we really did only have one class other than lunch together and it was P.E, the subject of my worst nightmares. I had it next- oh joy! Edward and I dumped our trays and headed to the gym. We headed our separate ways to the different locker gender rooms and emerged twenty minutes later to laugh at the fact that both our uniforms were way to big. We were playing softball. Wow. I knew I was going to fail, so I hid in the back and thankfully I wasn't called to play until the second game. Once the dreadful P.E. lesson was over, Edward and I said goodbye and we parted out separate ways.

Over the next few months, Edward and I were inseparable. Ewww, but not like a couple! Alice had sworn she would eventually spill her true feelings to her secret crush and one of my friends Jasper. I smiled, knowing that Alice was determined and would probably end up getting what she wanted. Anyway, Edward and I would always sit together. We hung over the breaks and fell asleep when we had phone conversations in the middle of the night when neither of us could sleep. It all came to a stop at the end of the school year when it was finally warm enough to swim. Mike Newton entered with a smug smile on his face. Mike Newton was the bully of the fifth grade. He would always call me names, him being the brainless, dumb jock and me being the intelligent bookworm. Anyway, he was of course, the star of the swim team, but when Edward offered to demonstrate his skills, we all were surprised. When he propelled through the water like the next Olympic swimmer, we were astonished. Mike immediately bombarded him with questions and pleas to join the swim team. I didn't see Edward much after that. He spent most of his time at the swim meets and winning his medals, becoming the hunk of the school. Edward left, leaving a empty hole in my life. We still saw each other in the hallway but that wasn't much. When we tried to strike up conversation, it was awkward. We drifted apart, until the summer of my senior year…


	2. Unexpected Suprises

**BPOV**

It was a new year of school, my best yet-the famous senior year. Everything was the usual as it has been for the past few years I have been attending Forks High School. The only difference is that my beloved mother Renee decided to be free and very abruptly moved to Seattle where she married a baseball player named Phil. Phil was a good soul, except he liked to travel and so did my mother, which means they were two peas in a pod. Unfortunately, that pod did not include me. I finally felt my freedom, living with my dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan. As long as I didn't do drugs and actually went to school, he was happy. I did my usual ritual, combing my long chocolate auburn hair which I had let grow, thanks to Alice and now reached to the middle of my back. I got dressed in a navy blue tank top, and a light blue silk long sleeved top which hung off my shoulders (Thank my Aunt Bonnie!) and ripped jeans. I slipped on my beloved pair of Converse, made sure that Charlie was fed and not dying and then headed out the door to my really old beat-up Chevy truck. I smiled at my baby and drove to school.

I stopped and waited at the school's entrance. I thought about Alice, who I hadn't seen in two months, thanks to the spontaneous trip to Paris that Carlisle and Esme planned which occupied her whole summer. As if on cue, Alice let out her signature squeal and jumped up to hug me. Then she stepped back and gasped. Her eyes were wild and her mouth was dropped open.

"What?!" I yelled. Alice looked as though she was about to faint.

"You…look..go-gorg-gorgeous!" she yelled. She started spurting out compliments as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Who knew you could dress, and you finally have curves! OMG, is that makeup?!!!! You look incredible, stunning and-and, and SEXY! OMG you are going to be like a boy-magnet! I love your hair! Where did you get that shirt?"

I sighed. "Good to see you to, Alice!" I smiled. Emmet came out of nowhere and picked me up. "AHH! Emmet!" I said laughing. He took a good look at me and let out his famous booming laugh.

"Looks like I'll be fighting off these boys now!" he grinned. His arm snaked around the waist of Rosalie, as they had become an 'item' over the summer. I smiled and she hugged me tightly. I saw Jasper hanging to the side.

"Awww, come here Jazzy!" I said, holding out my arms, which Jasper walked into. I closed them and I felt the warmth of his body. I smiled and let go. Jazz was only a friend and Alice's boyfriend of three years.

"Back of he's mine!" Alice said, jokingly.

"Sorry, Jazzy!" I smiled backing away. Alice laughed. We all walked to class, all eyes on.. me?

**EPOV **

My favorite period- lunch. I headed to the cafeteria and noticed a bunch of girls were staring at me weirdly. I got some lunch- a plate of spaghetti and joined my usual table with Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and a couple other boys. I said my hello's but nobody seemed to notice. They all seemed to be staring at something- or someone. I followed Mike's gaze and saw him looking at someone at Alice's table, maybe a new girl? She was a goddess. She had long, chocolate brown hair that fell to her mid-back. She had big brown doe eyes. She seemed so familiar…. I had seen her before. Somewhere. She wore tight, ripped jeans that made her look incredibly sexy and a midnight blue top that contrasted with her pale skin. Midnight blue was my favorite color…The thing that made her appeal to her most was that she did not try expose every amount of flesh that she could, unlike every girl except for my sister and her gang in this school. She had a small smile playing on her full, plump lips. She was blushing a light shade of crimson which made her look extremely cute. My eyes roamed her body eagerly. I just couldn't help it, and every time I tried to pull my eyes away, there seemed to be some sort of magnetic force to pull me to her.

"Who is _**she**_?" I asked, finally forming a sentence.

"I dunno, but watch as I turn on the 'Mike' charm!" Mike said, popping his collar and approaching the angel. He said a couple of words and at first she smiled and batted her eyelashes and for some strange reason, I felt like my heart had dropped to my stomach. I had never felt like that before… I turned back to the conversation ignoring the weird sensation that had occurred in my stomach. Maybe I ate something bad? The girl was now frowning and Mike looked extremely frightened. Then she did something unexpected. She flipped him the finger, picked up her ice cold glass of water and dumped it on his head, leaving poor Mike soaking wet and trembling. He was definitely startled and he scampered away, still in shock. Tyler howled.

"Yeah, that is so the Mike charm!" he cackled. The other boys joined in.

"What happened man?" I asked. "Who was she?"

"Okay, I went up to her and started using my usual pick up lines and then she smiled like she liked it so I continued. Then she asked if I was finished so she could give me an answer so I nodded. Then she said something along the lines of 'I hope you remember me asshole. You always used to like to pick on me as a little kid but just remember, payback is a bitch.' Then she flipped me the finger and soaked me. That was probably the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. Anyway, I put two and two together and realized who she was, you remember her- Bella Swan." I froze. Bella Swan. My ex-best friend Bella Swan. Nerdy, bookworm, funny, sweet Bella Swan. She was now a hot, goddess roaming a high school of hormonally-challenged teenaged boys (including me!) with a killer body that leaves even the teachers drooling. I was going to have a long year…


	3. A little Bookworm told me

**BPOV**

After the whole Mike Newton thing, I had been getting a lot of attention. Alice had cheered me on the whole time. Alice was babbling as usual but something she said surprised me.

"Hey Bella, do you realize Edward is staring at you and grinning like an idiot?" She said. I followed her gaze and saw Edward staring intently at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I think he was too into whatever he was staring at to notice us looking at him.

"Don't be silly, Alice! Why would Edward look at _me_ like that?" I asked.

"Because you look like a friggin goddess!" she said. I smiled at her attempted compliment. Lunch passed mostly quickly, with the exception of everyone staring at me. One guy came up to me and asked if I would sign his stomach with a purple Sharpie… Weird.

So I headed to class and once again got admirable stares. The joy of being a senior- you get free periods. I looked at my schedule and did a triumphant happy dance seeing as I had no class next. My cell phone buzzed and I whipped it out quickly. I had received a text from Alice.

**Sweet n' Sour: Come 2 the library. Gonna hang out wit Angie's cru**

**BellaBaby: Kk. On ma way : - )**

I hurried to the library to see Alice, Rosalie, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela Webber sitting at a big oak table. An empty seat was reserved next to Alice.

"Hi guys! Thanks Al." I said giving her a hug.

"No prob" she said. Jessica and Lauren tried to ignore me. Jessica tried to be my friend when I first came here in first grade but she was snobbish and broke my Barbie doll because Lauren said to so I hadn't talked to her. She was also on the side of Mike, making fun of me, only because she loved Mike. Whatever, this is a twisted love thing. Angie smiled at me, one of my shy best friends, who took advanced everything, so we didn't see her often, I'm guessing she brought the evil twins. We talked about our vacation and Alice was in the middle of talking about her fantabulous trip to 'Pareeee' and how she met this really cute guy.

"Oooo, but what about Jasper?" I asked.

"What about me?" a thick voice said. We turned around to see Jasper leaning against the bookshelf with Emmet, Edward, Mike, Tyler and Eric. I blushed seeing Edward. At least I think it was Edward. Over the years, Edward had gotten even greener eyes, his features had evened out to reveal a perfect, chiseled face and a slender, muscled body from swimming. His hair was still a messy array of bronze strands and he still sported his crooked grin that made all the girls swoon. I gazed at him and his eyes met mine. He kept them there for a while, but then turned to greet everyone.

"Nothing. Jazzy is always mine!" she said pulling Jasper down a few feet to a hug. This got a chorus of 'awwwws' from the girls and confused looks from the boys. You see Jasper is very sensitive and can calm anyone down. He is artsy but not emo and is not afraid to show emotions. All the girls like him as at least a friend and most of the guys did not get how Jasper 'got the chicks'. Jasper pulled up a chair and sat next to Alice, well Alice sat almost on top of Jasper.

"You guys are welcome to sit too." I said, gesturing to the empty chairs. Emmet pulled up a seat two chairs away, next to Rosalie. Edward sat on my right. Mike was about to sit there but Edward swooped down quickly and smiled. I mouthed a thank you as Mike looked desperately for a seat.

"You can sit there" Rosalie said, pointing to an empty seat at the end of the table, away from everyone.

"Or you could sit on my lap" Jessica said, trying to sound seductive, opening her legs wide, practically flashing the library. I made a gagging action which only Alice saw. She stifled a laugh.

"I don't wanna sit there!" Mike whined. "I want to sit next to Bellll-la!" he howled like a seven year old. I was about to burst into laughter, I had been trying so hard not to have a fit of laughter. I took deep breaths and glanced at Alice to see she was having the same problem as me. Mike reluctantly took the seat at the end of the table, though Jessica dragged her chair over to sit next to him so she could keep him company.

"What did you do over the summer while I was gone, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"The usual. I hung out the rez a lot with Jacob, Quil and Embry. I went cliff- diving, scared the hell out of Sam and almost drowned 'cuz there was a storm. I fixed a motorbike and drove it around the place and almost crashed. I am not a two – wheeler anymore. Helped fix Jake's car. The usual" I said simply.

"The rez?" Edward asked, staring at me with those intense emerald eyes again.

"Yeah, La Push. The Indian reservation for the Quileute Indians."

"Who's Jake?" Edward asked/snapped, a hint of… jealousy.. in his voice?

"My best friend. We used to hang out when we were little like at 3 years old and then when we were around 14 and up."

"How's Jake doing?" Emmet boomed, startling Mike and the others who were having their own conversations.

"He's good. He grew to like a massive beast and is not 6'8! He opened up a mechanic shop and is helping with his dad's medical bills" I smiled.

"OMG IS HE CUTE?" Alice shouted. Her outburst triggered a lecture from the librarian. All eyes were on me. The boys were eager to know if the beautiful Bella Swan thought the mystery boy was cute. I bit my lip and Edward flinched.

"Yeah…" I said, blushing about forty different shades of crimson.

"OMG BELLA AND JAKEY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Alice chanted, definitely over excited. I shot Jasper a nervous glance and he started soothing circles on Alice's back. Immediately, Alice calmed down.

"Listen, there is a party that I'm hosting tomorrow. Everyone is invited!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Wait- What?!" Emmet and Edward boomed in unison.

"Party. At my house. Six o' clock sharp." Everyone was in. This was going to be interesting.

**EPOV**

I decided I was going to make it up to my friends. To my friends _and_ Bella. I had just finished Trigonometry and was headed with the boys to the library. To our surprise, Bella and the girls were there along with –ugh Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I put on a fake smile as we waited for our entrance.

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked,

"What about me?" Jasper said, leaning against the door frame. All their attention flickered to him and as Alice gave him a hug, all the girls let out an aaaawwwwww. What is with Jasper and getting all the girls to fall in love with him? Not that I'm complaining since there are girls like Jessica Stanley out there and I do get my fare share of attention from girls but I never found a girl I was truly comfortable to be around- well except Bella but she would never like me like _that_. Everyone was starting to sit down and I noticed an empty space next to Bella. Mike was also eyeing that spot. Ugh. I swiftly stole the seat which earned a death glare from Mike. He complained that he wanted to sit next to Bella. Tough Toenails sucker! Jessica made some slutty remark about him sitting on her lap so he sat at the end of the table. Alice asked Bella what she did over the summer while we were in Paris and she thought of a summary.

"The usual. I hung out the rez a lot with Jacob, Quil and Embry. I went cliff- diving, scared the hell out of Sam and almost drowned 'cuz there was a storm. I fixed a motorbike and drove it around the place and almost crashed. I am not a two – wheeler anymore. Helped fix Jake's car. The usual" she said.

"The rez?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"Yeah, La Push. The Indian reservation for the Quileute Indians." Then I remembered that she talked about this boy… Jake? Was it her boyfriend? Her cousin? You idiot, Edward! You didn't expect her to be single forever… especially with a body like that!

"Who's Jake?" I asked a little irritated with my internal battle.

"My best friend. We used to hang out when we were little like at 3 years old and then when we were around 14 and up." No wonder I haven't met him.

"How's Jake doing?" Emmet boomed, startling Mike and the others who were having their own conversations. Bella went on to describe him and I frowned. He cares for Bella, probably more than a friend. She talked and then Alice did the worst thing possible.

"OMG IS HE CUTE?" she shouted. Her outburst triggered a lecture from the librarian who was old, and looked like a prune. All eyes were on Bella, expectantly. The boys were eager to know if the beautiful Bella Swan thought the mystery boy was cute. She bit her lip. Oh, boy. When Bella bit her lip, that always meant that she did not want to say the situation out loud because it would embarrass her or is embarrassing.

"Yeah…" she said blushing like a tomato. Bella liked her friend. I was doomed.

"OMG BELLA AND JAKEY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Alice chanted, definitely over excited. Jasper started rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Listen, there is a party that I'm hosting tomorrow. Everyone is invited!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Wait- What?!" Emmet and I boomed. A party at our house. Sweeeet.

"Party. At my house. Six o' clock sharp." Everyone was in. This was going to be rather fascinating to watch.


	4. The Party

**BPOV**

It was the night of the party. I drove up to the Cullen residence and saw Emmet's jeep and Rosalie's convertible. The house had been transformed into a wonderland. Alice went overboard and decorated everything with sparkly lights and streamers. There was a DJ and music was already blaring from inside. All the gang was here. I was early, and thanks to my fashionable Aunt Bonnie's habit for giving me 'trendy' clothes, I had a decent outfit. Especially for the party, I wore a jean miniskirt which barely covered my butt. I could at least walk in it and guess who picked it out- Alice! Anyway, with it I wore a low cut, three quarter sleeved, sequined blue top that gave me actually some sort of non-existent cleavage. Alice was trying to get me into heels but I disagreed and went with my 'special occasion' wedges which were the only high heeled shoes in my closet that were tolerable. I didn't put much makeup on, I didn't think I needed it. I let my long, mahogany hair loose and it fell down my back naturally unlike someone (*cough* Jessica Stanley *cough*) who wears extensions. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"OMG BELLA YOU LOOK BEE-YOU-TIFUL!" she squealed.

"I'm guessing Bella's here then?" Emmet said laughing, emerging from the kitchen. I entered the kitchen, seeing Jasper and Rosalie making there familiar greetings. I suppose Edwards in his room….

About a half an hour later, the house was full with people. Carlisle and Esme were out of town, so now I understand why she threw the party. I went to the table and got a diet coke. The music started and people were dancing all over the place. I walked over to corner table were a set of stools were arranged. Angela was sitting, sipping her diet Coke. I smiled and we said out greetings. I put my drink down, going to dance with a young boy- Max who asked me to dance. I saw Alice and Jasper swaying from side to side and Rosalie chatting with Emmet. What I didn't see was that Mike Newton slipped away towards my drink and spiked it…

**EPOV**

The party had started and I was fussing on what to wear, knowing that Bella was downstairs. I decided on a green button down and black jeans. I walked downstairs and saw her. She was sipping her diet coke, talking to Rosalie. My eyes roamed her body and my mouth dropped to the floor. She had on a tight jean mini skirt that was so tight if she bent over, she would probably flash the party. She had on a sequined top that was blue but covered her skin- good for the boys, bad for me. It showed some of her cleavage and the boys were already drooling over her. Good Lord, does she realize what she does to us? She had on wedges, and I would not be surprised if she tripped and fell. I walked downstairs, and walked towards her, the music beating in my eardrums, when Jessica and Lauren approached.

"Hey Eddie" they said. I scrunched up my nose. Eddie? Now I absolutely hated that name.

"Sorry girls, I've got to go." I explained and made my way over to Bella. I stopped in my tracks when a rap song came on and Mike asked her to dance. They got to the floor and started grinding. I mean knowing Bella, I'm surprised she didn't throw her Diet Coke on him. To my complete surprise, she started grinding harder, heck they were getting really dirty and getting very low. Mike seemed to enjoy this as Bella continued to do- uh naughty things. Then to top it off, she kissed him, no _made out_ with him. The song ended and I headed to Angela.

"Angie, what did Bella drink?"

"Just a diet coke!" she said, defending her friend. Someone spiked her drink…. Oh no. Mike.

Suddenly, Bella came up to me.

"Heyy , Edward…" she slurred.

"Hi" I said meekly. She was merely about two inches away from me.

"You wanna dance?" she said. I nodded and we headed to the dance floor. Another rap song. Oh no. I was ready to back out, I knew it would make her feel uncomfortable but again I was shocked. She started grinding me! At first, she swayed her hips side to side, but then she started grinding harder, and soon we were doing the same thing as she had done to Mike, except maybe even dirtier. She put my hands on her waist and I had to bite my knuckled not to moan as we moved in rhythm. I let a soft moan escape and she took that as encouragement and grinded more. The song ended and we pulled apart. She was about to kiss me. Only half an inch apart. Remember, be a gentlemen. Hell, a gentlemen doesn't go to a wild party and start grinding her drunk, spiked ex-best friend who he is secretly in love with. Wow this was jacked.

"Bella…" I moaned. She had her hands under my shirt. "No." I pulled away and she looked shocked. I would not take advantage of her, not now, not ever. I was a good friend. All of a sudden, she was exhausted and collapsed. Alice came up to me horrified.

"What the hell were you doing with Bella on the dance floor?" she asked.

"Dancing… but that's not the point. I'm taking her to my room." I said.

"I don't want to have a manwhore as a brother! Don't do it yet! You are only seventeen!" she lectured.

"Alice, I'm putting her to bed. I'm sleeping on the couch. Trust. Me." I said. She saw the softness in my eyes and agreed. I carried her upstairs, bridal style and tucked her in. I crashed the couch and fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about Bella. I knew right then I loved Bella, even if she was drunk.


	5. Conclusions

**BPOV**

I woke up in a strange place. It was dark yet magical. I looked around and saw that the room was black and gold with hints of red. I sat in a king sized bed with red and black covers. Oh my gosh… did I sleep with anyone?! What happened last night? I looked down, no, I still had my clothes on…I looked around and noticed a giant flat screen television and an enormous amount of swim trophies, medals and CDs. I walked up to the trophies quietly and read the caption.

"Edward Cullen. First Place, Nationals 2004" I read out loud.

"Looking for something?" a voice whispered in my ear, the cold breath left the same tingling sensation in my ears. I whirled around to see Edward smiling. His bronze hair was messed up (not like it was ever fixed!) and he had a crooked smile on his face. What made me stare even longer was that he was only in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He was shirtless. His green eyes were fixed on my face.

"N-n-no!" I said. He laughed.

"Good to hear. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"A very good one, but I don't remember being here." His face went to stone.

"Ohmigosh, I didn't sleep with you did I?" I said. I mean I wouldn't mind sleeping with Edward, actually I would love too, except if I was to sleep with someone, I would actually like to remember what happened. He looked shocked.

"No, you didn't sleep with me" he said, choosing his words carefully. He was hiding something…. I sat down on the couch and he joined me.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Yes."

"Did I do something ridiculous and nothing that I would do normally."

"Yes"

"Did I kiss somebody"

"Yes"

"Was that someone a girl?"

"No"

"Was it… Mike Newton?"

"Yes" Ewww. "You both were grinding up each other on the dance floor, like doing really wicked things. Then you stopped him and made out with him. He like shoved his tongue down your throat."

"Okay… did I do anything to you?" I was praying for a no. He stopped and said.

"Yes"

"Will you tell me what I did?" I said calmly. He stopped. His eyes were wild and he had a frown on his face.

"Do you really want the truth? The whole truth? I'm afraid it's quite bad, worse than what you did to Mike." I felt the lump in my throat rise and I wasn't sure if I could form a coherent sentence so I simply nodded.

"When you finished dancing with Mike, you came to me. You asked me if I wanted to dance, so I agreed, not realizing you were in your state. I just thought that you and Mike had something going on as the whole party seemed to be watching your performance-" he paused and took a breath. "At first we just swayed side to side but then you started grinding me! You grinded harder, and soon you were doing the same thing as you had done to Mike, except even dirtier. I think you put my hands on your waist. You started grinding more and you moaned all over the place. The song ended and we pulled apart. I think you were about to kiss me. I told you to stop, and somehow you had gotten your hands under my shirt and you were rubbing me everywhere. I pulled away and you looked shocked. Then you were about to yell at me and you collapsed. Alice came soon afterwards and I took you to the bedroom."

"So you did sleep with me!" I wailed.

"Listen, I tucked you in and then slept on the couch"

"I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just a lot to figure out right now. Do you know what caused my actions?" I asked.

"Mike spiked your drink" he blurted. I clenched and unclenched my fists and I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could think of. Cry. I cried and cried. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms and I cried for hours. I don't know why. After my emotional breakdown, I pulled away and realized that for the past who knows how long, I had been crying into Edward's bare chest and it felt good. We walked downstairs and Edward started to fix breakfast.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. I was tempted to scream out YOU! But, I don't think he would be very happy.

"I'll just have cereal." I said. We fixed our breakfast in silence and ate. I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave when Edward grabbed my hand. I felt a surge of electricity, just like I had, seven years ago.

"Even after everything happened, thanks for coming. I'm glad you came" he said his voice as smooth as velvet. I just got dazzled but I composed myself quickly.

"Thanks, I appreciate you taking care of me. That was really sweet. Thanks for being a friend" I gave him a hug and left. I felt good.

A few weeks later, everything was relatively back to normal and better. Mike Newton claimed that we were boyfriend and girlfriend just because he spiked my drink so I told him we were. He leant in for a kiss and I made him kiss the chair. It was hilarious and the whole cafeteria saw it. I told Mr. Banner about Mike's possession of ecstasy and Mike got suspended for two weeks. Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I were in charge of the Christmas bash. Edward hung out with us again and seemed to ditch Mike Newton and his crew after the party incident. He still went to swim practice and meets but he was there for me when I needed it. I finally had my friend back.


	6. The Christmas Bash

**BPOV**

It was a week before Christmas and all was well. The Christmas Bash is tomorrow. Who knew that Charlie was actually very festive? In a little over two hours, we had decorated the outside of the house with numerous strands of lights that flashed different colors, hung up a few reefs, purchased a Christmas tree and fully decorated it, bought presents _and_ put up the mistletoe (surprisingly, Charlie came up with that…) The phone rang and I picked it up. It was Alice.

"Hey Bells, would you please perform at the bash?" I smiled and said yes. She squealed and hung up. Charlie hovered into my room.

"Hey Bells, you know how I used to help at the mall and be Santa Clause, well I threw out my back and they are looking for a new Mrs. Clause"

"Alright I'll do it." He smiled, patted me on the back and left. I picked up my guitar and tried to make up a new song for the show….

The next day Alice, Rosalie and I sat Indian-style looking over outfits. The dress code was red, green and white and I considered the possibilities. I decided on a red, strapless dress that went up about six inches above my knee and red and white ballet flats and a white and green headband. Alice wore a green skirt and red dress and Rosalie wore a red corset with jeans. They attacked me and did my hair and makeup and applauded. I looked stunning. We smiled and headed to the car. We drove and I disappeared backstage along with Alice to set things up.

**EPOV**

I wore a white button down with black pants and headed to the bash with Jasper and Emmet. Alice and Rosalie were easily recognizable as they had a fan club following behind them. The most important person was not there though and I felt like I had to find her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's erm, doing something!" Alice said.

"Wha-"

"Look, I'm going to get us some punch!" and she jetted away. Soon, the lights died down and a single spotlight shone on the stage. Out came Bella looking as beautiful as ever in a short red dress. She sat on the stool in the center of the stage and took a blue guitar from a guy offstage.

"Hi everyone, my name's Bella if you don't already know. Um.. this is a song I wrote called Soulmate"

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

When she finished, the crowd erupted into cheers. She walked down and a proper band took the stage. Bella was much better than them! She came to me and blushed, looking down. She snuggled into my chest and at first I thought Mike might have gotten to her drink again but when she looked up at me with her pure chocolate brown eyes, I knew she was clean.  
"You were really good" I said, giving her a squeeze. She rested her head on my shoulder and watched as couples were on the floor, grinding.

"I'm not doing that again!" she said, which made us both erupt into laughter. Of course, Mike Newton comes in and taps Bella's shoulder with his skunky hands.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?" he said, grabbing her hand.

"No." she said.

"I know and thank you- wait WHAT?!" he screeched.

"I said no. I'm going to dance with _Edward_." And with that I led her to the dance floor and we swayed from side to side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she hung onto my neck. She put her head on my chest as we let the music fill out ears. The bash was awesome and Bella had a bunch of offers from guys to do more than just dance. She rejected all of them, staying solemnly by my side. I was grateful. We headed out and told the gang we would meet back at my house for a sleepover. They agreed and I drove Bella home. We talked mostly about our parents and Alice's obsession of shopping and by the time we reached her house, I had gotten her laughing. I walked her to the door and she smiled.

"I had a good time, thanks" she said,

"Me too" She looked up and I followed her gaze to see mistletoe. We were standing close, very close and this time she was not drunk. I bent down and her lips met with mine. Our lips moved in harmony. She had such soft, pink lips…. I was in blissful heaven. It was quick, and the moment had to end, it was only a goodnight kiss but I was sure I was smiling like an idiot.

"Night Bella" I said, smiling.

"Night Edward" she said. She blew me a kiss and walked inside. I was the luckiest man in the world.


	7. A New Type of Santa

**BPOV**

Today is the day of the Christmas fair at the mall where I enter my personal hell and spend five hours in a stuffy Santa costume sitting boys and girls on my lap asking them what they want for Christmas. I drove to the mall and was greeted by my new manage Mr. Smith. I smiled and he led me to his office.

"So this year we have noticed that most people in the mall are teenage boys." He said. "So, we sweet you up in the teenage section and we will try a new appeal." He me my costume and showed me to the dressing room. I unraveled the outfit and gasped. It was an outfit for sluts. It was a small red dress with a fur hem. It was strapless and looked so small it probably couldn't fit Alice. It had white lines going down the middle and smack dab in the middle of my chest, a big white bow. Accompanied with it was a small red Santa hat- probably the only thing that could fit me and a pair of white lace boots. I tugged it on and it felt like I was stuck in between a sandwich. I looked in the mirror and was not very surprised to see my boobs were practically spilling out. My hat fit perfectly and the boots looked nice. With my long brown hair and pale skin and obvious rose cheeks, I actually looked good. I walked out and did a twirl for the manager.

"Perfect!" he said and lead me to me 'throne' where I would be greeting the boys- er men.

I just needed to make a call.

**EPOV**

My phone rang and I saw on the caller ID it was Bella. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ohmigosh! Edward you need to get here ASAP. You know my Santa thing? Well you have to come see what the boss did! You may love it or pummel his guts but I would prefer both. Come to the west wing of the mall at the entrance of the Starbucks. It was still early- 7:30 a.m. so not many people were up yet. I scribbled a note to Carlisle and Esme explaining I went to the mall and went 120 mph (I like speed!) and got to the west wing in under ten minutes. I sped inside and saw Bella's face poking out of a dressing room. Her face was about 70 shades of red.

"Bella!" I shouted. She saw me and pulled me into the booth. Heck, I would love to be in a dressing booth all alone with Bella. I saw what she was wearing and my mouth dropped down as far as possible. My eyes bugged out and I frowned. Bella was wearing a Santa suit that was more the size of a towel and extremely tight. Correction, I would love to be in a dressing booth all alone with Bella in a sexy Santa costume. She smiled when she saw my reaction. I realized that something was happening at my erm- lower region and looked down. Of course, my pants seemed to have gotten tighter. Bella saw this and smiled.

"I figured the whole mall will have that reaction." She said. She twirled around and accidentally tripped. She fell, tumbling into me. Well, lets just say I saw a view that made my pants even tighter. I moaned and she blushed.

"Sorry! I better get going since I have to make my appearance" she said gesturing to her body again. I tried to restrain my member. Down boy! Wait, my Bella was prancing around the mall in a little Santa suit for all of the Forks Male population to see! I will pummel her manager!!! She kissed me on the cheek, smiled and retreated to her throne. I got out and followed her. She definitely caught the attention of all the gentleman in the mall. A heard of males followed her. I stood to the side, trying hard to figure out away to endure these hormonal teenagers. A teenager, about 15 came and sat down on her lap.

"What would you like for Christmas?" she asked, uncomfortable. He started dry humping her leg and she squirmed.

"You" he purred. THAT WAS ENOUGH! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY BELLA!!!! I was about to lunge for the guy when Bella pushed her off and went to the next one. After about sixty of these, I stood in line. It finally came to my turn and Bella looked surprised to see me.

"What would you like for Christmas?" she asked.

"A kiss" I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly and then with more aggression. We heard a clearing of throats to see a bunch of hormonally pissed off boys glaring at me. I smiled and jumped off her lap, waved and disappeared.


	8. Movie Madness

**BPOV**

It was a few weeks after New Years. I had nothing to do all afternoon and it was already five in the afternoon. I got up, feeling a burst of energy and brushed my hair in a ponytail. I got dressed in a pair of black sweatpants with 'Juicy' plastered on the back in bright blue lettering and a black tank top with a blue rose on it. Sadly, the tank top was a bit short and stopped an inch or so above my belly button. I still loved the shirt to death so I wore it anyway. I pulled on my converse and went for a jog.

It was bright and sunny and I thought I would jog around town then stop at the Cullen household. I jogged around the shops, and saw a young boy looking much like- ugh Mike- staring at me and I shuddered remembering the Christmas fair at the mall where Mike showed up and tried to use pick up lines on me saying that he had been a 'naughty boy' and deserved a 'spanking'. I remember I called the mall security immediately and the escorted Mike out of the mall. I shuddered at the memory and continued to jog around. I jogged for a little more and then jogged to the Cullen household and rang the doorbell. Jasper answered and looked utterly surprised.

"Bella…" he murmured, eyes wide. "E-EDWARD, I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS, B-B-BELLA'S HERE!" Edward literally flew down the stairs at vampire speed and stopped dead in his tracks.

**EPOV**

I was listening to a classical piece when Jasper told me Bella's here. He stuttered. Jasper never stutters. I flew down the stairs and stopped immediately. Oh. My. God. Bella was standing at the doorway and I felt my pants tighten. She had on a small tank top that barely covered her upper body and sweatpants with 'juicy' on them. Oh yes, she was juicy. Sweat droplets rolled down her muscled body and she had a soft smile on her lips. I felt my pants tighten even more when my mind wandered and thought about all the inappropriate images that flashed through my mind at the moment. I shook it off. She bit her lip. This was the most sexiest thing I have ever seen….Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This was going to be very hard.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I managed to blurt out.

"I took a jog." She said simply.

"C-come in" I gestured for her to come inside and Jasper just nodded and flew at inhuman speed upstairs, probably to take a cold shower.

"So what brings you here?" I asked again.

"Edward" she said

"Yes?"

"You asked me that already" she said. I felt really dumb.

"Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops" she said sarcastically. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure!" I was glad the awkwardness was over and took her to the upstairs living room. Her stomach grumbled.

'Are you hungry?" I asked noticing it was well after seven.

"Yes!" she said and laughed at herself. I got up and we went to fix her something. She ended up eating some leftover homemade pizza in the fridge. Once her stomach was content, we went back upstairs and I pulled out a blanket and some pillows. I set up a temporary bed and smiled.

"What movie would you like to see?" I asked.

"I don't know you choose!" she said. I picked out Saw I, II and III and sat down on the makeshift bed. Bella plopped down on the couch and I turned off the lights. The room was pitch black, except for the glow of the TV.

**BPOV**

What was I thinking? I am deathly afraid of scary movies! I plopped down on the couch and I silently let out a scream as the movie played. Why was I doing this? You idiot Bella, you were doing this because you want to impress Edward! Dang him and his sexy smile! I turned back to the movie realizing that it was starting to get scary I tried to avert my gaze, distracting myself. I looked at the floor which was very interesting shade of hardwood. It didn't work as I heard the ear-piercing shrieks coming from the TV. I couldn't help it, I screamed. Edward immediately rushed up to me.

"What happened? Are you alright?" in the faint glow of the TV I could see his emerald eyes were full of worry.

"Yeah, just I get a little scared during scary movies." He nodded.

"Come, you probably won't get scared if somebody is near you" he said and took my hand and led me to the makeshift bed. We sat down and watched the movie. Anytime the scary parts would start I would grab Edward's hand and squeeze it hard and bury my face in his chest. He didn't seem to mind.

**EPOV**

I sat down now with Bella at my side. Bella was so warm even when she was in her tiny tank top and tight sweat pants. A scary part came on and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It wasn't necessarily hard to me as I was much stronger than her, but she seemed to put a lot of pressure on my hand, probably shifting all her worries through our touch. I was on cloud nine. She held my hand through the whole movie. Sometimes, she didn't want to see anymore and would bury her face in my chest. Scratch that- I was on cloud nine hundred. My insides were soaring. After Saw II, Bella had fallen asleep so I closed the movie. I was turning on the light when I heard her mumble. Alice told me she was a sleep talker! She continued to mumble something about potatoes and Alice and her addiction to shopping when she said something that made my heart stop.

"Edward…." She moaned loudly. I thought she was awake but she still lay unconscious.

"Love you" she smiled to herself and I was soaring inside.

"Kiss, hug, please. You look like a god!" she mumbled tossing bit.

I smiled to myself. She shivered and I put another blanket on her. She mumbled 'no' and grabbed me. I tumbled down to her level and she wrapped her tiny hands around me, holding me tightly. I sighed, and realized I couldn't move and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
